1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastener arrangement for coupling a resin part to a steel part. More particularly, the invention relates to a fastener arrangement for attaching a resin panel to a vehicle, which accommodates thermal expansion of the panel relative to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles have panels for concealing a frame and for providing the general outer appearance of the vehicle. It is common to have vehicles with panels made from different materials and, therefore, different expansion coefficients. For example, a vehicle typically includes a resin grill positioned adjacent a metal hood or side panel. Grills, being attached to the front of the vehicle near the radiator, expand due to direct heat from the sun, secondary heat from the surrounding parts, such as the hood or the radiator. This expansion may lead to a bowing or buckling of the grill, which may, in turn, result in an unsightly gap between the grill and adjoining body panels. As a secondary effect, this expansion may also lead to formation of cracks at the attachment locations of the grille due to the increased stress/bowing/building.
Thus, it remains desirable to provide a fastener that securely fastens a resin panel to a vehicle body and accommodates thermal expansion and contraction of the panel relative to the vehicle body.